have you ever?
by kuraimoto
Summary: Karin is a captain in soul society and is mad that everyone thinks hitsugaya and her will make the prefect couple when she hasn't seen him since the soccer game. when a meeting is being held will she fall in love or punch him till he can't move.
1. Chapter 1

Love at first sight

I've already been captain for 2 months already and I still haven't seen Hitsugaya since then. I finally made the soul society and after a week or 2 I became captain and I'm Ichigo's sister. Even he was shocked as everyone that I could be the 2nd youngest to make captain and of course Hitsugaya is first.

It annoys me now that everyone keeps talking about us and when I mean us I mean a couple. Everyone even the other captains think we will make a prefect couple. At first I kept saying that were just friends but sadly its just Hitsugaya this and Hitsugaya that and it annoys me so much. Even in school its nothing but Hitsugaya this and Hitsugaya that; were in the same class yet I never see him. He's always number 1 in the whole school while I'm number 2. It makes me more mad that he took my spot! Anyway the last time I saw him was at that soccer game when he saved me and my friends. People say he's maybe 1 or 2 inches taller then me and looks the same but a bit older and not short anymore. While I have long black hair now, a bit taller and still a fast runner I am but more.

Were finally gonna have a captain meeting since 2 months ago I join the soul society. I wonder if I can finally meet Hitsugaya and tell him in his face right after I punch him that we will never be a couple.

After class I go straight to kendo practice and stay there for about an hour or 2 then after that I raced to the soccer field to do a game with my friends kanji, yuki and sato. After the game I raced again to soul society and to the meeting with 2 minutes to spare before it started. I saw all the captains but white hair shorty Hitsugaya. It was a waste racing over here since the meeting wasn't gonna start for 3 more hours. I was starting to get hungry but I wanted to show all the other captains I was brave enough to handle this.

I lay on the ground while the other captains lay on there back on a wall or sit down. My stomach growling becomes more louder I feared the others heard it. _"really wished they had food in these meetings."_, I thought. I close my eyes and try to picture a great soccer game or me winning something for being the best kendo player of them all but sadly the hunger was still to great.

I hear footsteps coming my way and I open my eyes and see upside down one of the captains.

Kenpachi Zaraki I think he was. Well if he has a creepy smile, has an eye patch and has a huge scar over his left eye then that's him. I get up and dust myself off and wait for him to talk.

"Hey I'm Kenpashi Zaraki. I'm the 11th division and your Karin right? Ichigo's sister? I don't see any resembles of you guys but oh well. Nice to meet you.", he said with his creepy smile.

"Nice to meet you to and yea I get that a lot but he is my brother.", I said with a smile. Then out of no where my stomach growls and I give a little embarrassing laugh and turn my face away with a blush and pout.

Kenpachi gives a huge laugh that makes me jump a bit and everyone looks at us but then looks away. Then he pulls out a tiny piece of bread a chocolate from his cloak and my eyes go wide. He hands me some and eats the rest.

I stare at the food then him and give him one of my real smiles that I give to my family and true friends and start eating. Then I heard a slam at the door and a guy voice yelling out hey!

"What do you think your doing? Eating at a meeting!", the guy said while getting closer to us but I didn't see his face since I turned away so he wouldn't see me eating as well.

"Oh come on now she was hungry and I was gonna introduce myself anyway and chill out I wasn't gonna steal her away from you.", I heard Kenpachi said.

I turn around with the piece of bread in my mouth to yell at them both that im not a prize but then opened my mouth wide that made the drop the bread on the ground. I was staring right at Hitsugaya and he was an inch or 2 taller then me and yea he did look the same but older.

I close my mouth and was a about to say something but then out of no where; Hitsugaya grabs my shoulders and pulls me into a kiss. My eyes so wide and everyone stares at us.

I just stood there frozen for a couple of mintues but then I melted into the kiss and closed my eyes while kissing him back.

After a couple of minutes I finally open my eyes and see what I'm doing and in front of the other captains! I pull away breahing heavly and wipe my lips with my seelve. Now everyone will know that we are a couple after that but I didn't know what just happen. Almost like hes kisses controlled me.

It was my first kiss and …I think it was love at first sight.


	2. Chapter 2

After the meeting I raced out of there and into my room to do some papers. I didn't feel like doing anything but just …..I couldn't get that kiss and everyone looking out of my head! How was I gonna explain this to everyone. Well I kinda knew who kept making everyone still keep talking about us being a couple since he came up and kissed me!

I heard a knock on my door and jump a bit and pretended to be doing paper and I see that's its just Kenpachi and Byakuya. Wait! Byakuya! Why him! Probably to tell me that relationships will slow the captains down or something.

" That was quiet a show you and Hitsugaya gave us there Karin.", Kenpachi said while scarthing his head.

" Look I know why you guys are here but let me explain first. He kissed me and I don't know what happen. Probably just…first time for everything mood or something but I don't like Hitsugaya like that. I would rather punch him then kiss him and I know why you're here to Byakuya.", I said to them both.

"Oh really. Then please do tell why I'm here.", he said with this cool and slight mean voice

"You're here to probably tell me that relationships are a waste of time and will slow us down and get us killed.", I said crossing my arms over each other. He gave me a smirk and shoke his head. I unfold my arms and give him a confused look until he spoke.

"Actually it's the opposite. I think you guys will be prefect together but then again it is only a guess; but since you said there is no way you guys will be a couple then how about with me.", he said looking me straight in the eyes not even showing a bit of "im kidding" or anything.

Kenpachi and my eyes go super wide and stare at Byakuya. "Aren't you like…old for me.", I said and as I said that Kenpachi laughs loud and hard. Byakuya gives Kenpachi a stare and waits for him to stop laughing. I giggle a bit and once a closed my eyes a second there stood his back turned hitsugaya.

"What are they doing in your room? Aren't you suppose to be with your squads or something.", he said in a kinda protective angry voice. "Whoa easy there ice cube we just wanted to tell Karin that dinners gonna be ready soon and to be in the shinigami women's

Association tomorrow.", Kenpachi said and they both left with a nod. Hitsugaya calms down and turns around to look at me and when he does I punch him with as much strength as I can in the face and watched him land on the ground touching his lip to see if he was bleeding.

"DON'T YOU EVER KISS ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!", I yelled at his face. "What do you think your doing trying to kiss me like that. For one thing I don't like you and another thing I will never like you! So stop telling everyone that we will ever be a couple or else I won't just punch you I might even kill you so if you would please leav- I got cut off by him kissing me again.

I try to pull away but he held me tight. I kept trying to pull him again but still nothing. Finally I gave in and kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around him while he put his right hand on my back and his left on my waist. He licks my lips for entrance and I give it to him. Our tongues all over each other while we both explore each other. He tasted like ice cold mint. I was kinda now starting to understand why Kenpachi called him ice cube.

I started to pull away slowly for air and we just stare into each others eyes. Then he kept pulling me in and out of small kisses on my lips and pulled my head into his chest to hear his heart beat. I finally come to my senses and pull away from him. "I told you never to kiss me again!", I shot and was about to punch him again when he grabs my fist and kisses my hand and fingers. I try to pull my hand away but he wouldn't let it go.

I finally pull away and start walking towards the door to go to the dining room for dinner when Hitsugaya grabs my hand and pulls me back into his chest. "I know that you may hate me for telling everyone that were a couple even though I never asked you or anything.", he said whispering in my ear. "But I love you and I want you to love me back but I guess it kinda got a bit messed up but I just got so excited that you became captain and is now in the soul society and I guess my feelings just slipped out that I wanted us together and I didn't want anyone else to steal you away.", he finished off and as he did he looked into my eyes and I could tell that he was telling the truth.

I give a sigh and nod my head. " Ok ok maybe im going a bit over board with this but…lets just start as friends ok.", I said while giving him a truthful look. He nods his head and off we go to dinner. Wait…DINNER! Oh god dinner might be a bad thing now after that whole kissing scene. I just hope it goes quickly before the whole table is going nuts about us being together.


	3. Chapter 3

We finally enter the dining room just in time. It was beautiful the dining room. It could hold up the whole soul society in one huge table. Toshiro was a gentlemen and took my seat and waited for me to sit down so he could push it in. At first no one really notice that me and him were sitting next to each other or him trying to hold my hand. He made me a promise and I wanted him to keep it that we were just gonna start off as friends.

All the other captains finally arrive and we all start to dig in the huge feast they had. I grabbed about two plates of food and I still wanted to get all the rest of the food I didn't grab. They had everything you could every want in this table. Everyone starts talking about there day, relationships or just missions that were suppose to get done.

I was already half way done with my 2nd plate when Kenpachi came with a bottle of sake and handed me a cup. "Uhhhhhh….thanks?", I said while giving him a confused look. Before I took a sip of it Toshiro took it right away and smashed the glass. I stare at him wondering why he did that. He just stared back and went back to eating.

Finally dinner was over and it was time for me to get back to the real world for school. Dinner wasn't so bad as I thought it would be but thank god no one talked about us. Before I left I went to Toshiros office so he would maybe tell me why he smashed the sake glass.

I knock on the door and wait for him to say enter or come in. finally after an hour or two he said enter and I walk in. "Hey toshro I don't know what was up with you back there at dinner but I'm only enough to drink sake and…", I stop half at a sentence cause I could see he was busy…I didn't even look at him when I was talking…just enough for her to kiss him and him to kiss back…I didn't see the girls face…just only saw the back of her and then I ran…I ran for maybe 4 hours and never grew tired.

Well he did keep his promise I give you that. Yet why…..that kiss….and that kiss in my office…and the chair at dinner…all fake? All a lie?

I return home just before midnight and take a bath. As im sitting there in the water so many emotions that I never felt before appear now…have I fallen for Toshiro a lot now? There's more guys better then him…right?

….Yet why do I feel so…heartbroken

Months have passed now…

Toshiro still try's to explain that night…there's nothing to explain really…he made his choice and that's all.

Every time I sense him coming I just hide behind Kenpachi or eat snacks with Yachiru.

every time I see him…that hurting pain in my heart comes back. I want it to go away…to stop but how?

Weeks have passed now and Toshiro is still trying to get me to talk to him. Everyone finally stopped calling us a couple after someone told someone which became the great gossip that Toshiro "cheated" on me and we broke up.

They can think and gossip all they want…I'm done with him…I think


	4. Chapter 4

It's the end of January and almost time for valentines day. Even though were souls we still give the person we like flowers and stuff. As for me…there will be no one. I finally got over the bustard Toshiro. Always looking cool with his ice attacks, cold stare and attitude and so cute when he smiles and….

Anyway I still have gotten over him and now im thinking of starting to have feelings with…a lieutenant.

It was at the beginning of January and I still avoiding Toshiro. No matter what he did or say I always never listened and got away. Yachiru wanted us to go to her secret hideout she had at Byakuya's house. She said to meet there but I had no idea where to go. No one was around at the time so I had to try to find it myself. After a whole hour or two I started freaking out cause I'm captain and should know where everything is but sadly I don't.

I start running everywhere but I all I get is either me running around in circles or dead ends. I start running faster and accidentally bumped into someone. It was a guy I could tell just by that 2 second bump; he was tall too. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't see where I was going.", I said sweetly and bowed to the person.

"Oh no I'm sorry captain it was my fault please I should be bowing to you.", he said in a soft and kinda deep voice. His voice was cute that I just realized it. I stop bowing and looked up to see who I bowed into and saw that it was Shuhei Hisagi. Even though he had those 3 scars by his right eye down to his cheek he is still handsome and cute to me. We don't talk at all for a while till I broke the ice.

"Hey ummm sorry to ask you this but do you know where captain Byakuya's house is? Yachiru told me to meet her there and even though I'm a captain I'm still kinda getting use to knowing where everywhere is but if you don't know then that's ok I was just wondering.", I asked him while putting my head a bit down with a little blush.

He didn't say anything to me for awhile so I looked up a bit and saw him give me a sweet smile. I quickly look away and I heard him walk past me and gave a sigh and knew he didn't know where it was. Then I heard his footsteps stop and I looked up to see if he left but he was there looking at me. He gave me a nod and I caught up quickly and followed him.

We didn't talk which felt like forever even though we were walking side by side. I could see Byakuya's house but it was really far from where we were but maybe it would a good chance to get to know each other. "So how's 9th division?", I started off. "Its going good and how are you captain Karin?", he said not looking at me but I could tell he gave a small smile. "I'm good thanks.", I said with a smile. "Even after the whole thing about-", he stopped talking since he could tell that I already knew what he meant. I didn't say anything to him for awhile and he didn't say anything as well. We were only 10 or 15 meters away from Byakuya's house when Shuhei broke the silence.

"I don't believe when everyone started saying you guys were going out. I really don't like gossip as well. So I'm on your side and here for you if you need anyone to talk to.", he said looking at me with a smile. I give him a smile back and a nod and we just started talking so we could get to know each other.

We were only 3 meters away now and I felt me and Shuhei were the best of friends. We had almost everything in common. We even thought about making a band together since I could sing and he could play guitar. I also noticed that he was only 2 years older then me but who cares I was starting to like him. His laugh and smile were so cute on him that you could wish he did it more.

Finally we made it to Byakuya's house laughing and having the time of our lives. We both look up and see Toshiro staring at us shocked that me and Shuhei are friends let alone talking.

I give him a mean glare but then look away not wanting to meet his eyes. I could tell Shuhei saw this and what he did next made my eyes go wide and made me blush mad red. He spinned me around to not look at Toshiro and pulled me into a tight hug and wrapped his arms around my waist while giving me a long kiss in the forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

**Since I got so many great reviews today I thought of updating the next chapter today as well :D **

Shuhei still kept kissing my forehead. It was just the forehead anyway no big deal yet why did it made me so mad red blushing. Shuhei finally stopped kissing me and pulled his arms away from my waist and took my hands. "I'm glad were great friends captain Karin. No need to thank me for guiding you to Byakuya's house. Want me to come pick you up?", he asked with a smile.

I tried my best to say no cause of Toshiro but he wouldn't take no for an answer and left with a smile and wave. I stand still there which felt like forever but actually only for 2 minutes and finally calmed down and turned around to hear Toshiro yelling at me…but he wasn't there anymore.

"Karin! You made it!", I heard Yachiru yell out while jumping up and down. I go towards her to maybe ask why Toshiro was here and where he ran off to but all she kept singing was "_snack time snack time how I love snack time_".

After three hours at Byakuya's house he finally came home and kicked us out. As he promised shuhei was there to pick me up and I had forgotten all about Toshiro being there. Shuhei and me laid on the roof and watched the stars and pointed which star we thought was prettier.

"I say that one is prettier.", I said with a luagh. Shuhei looked at the star I pointed at and shoke his head. I gave him a pout and nodded my head. He kept shaking his head and I started glaring at him meanly. Then I started punching him in the arm playfully and then we both started laughing.

"I don't think that star is prettier…because theirs already a pretty star right here in front of me.", he said with a smile and staring at me.

I blushed so red I thought that I could never blush like that before. I put my head down and give a nod and he pats my head with a chukle. Finally after I calmed down we just started talking again like him saying that never happened.

It was finally time for me to go home. Shuhei gave me a hug and said we should do this everyday. I gave a nod and a smile to that idea so we made a promise to. Right before I left the gates I could sense Toshiro was watching the whole time. "hes gone now so what do you want to say now?", I asked I said to him.

He appeared right behind me and walked right in front of me. "Is that all you are to him? Just friends? I know what you saw you want to forget but she did it…even if you don't believe me…I love you…I want you not her…when will say yes?", he said while grabbing my hands and staring at me dearly.

I hadn't said a word for over 10 hours. 10 hours I was still standing there. 10 hours dad would worry about me and kiss me a ton and never let me go. What could I say? What could I do? I still liked Toshiro…but I also like Shuhei…what am I to do?

It was already 6 in the morning and we were still standing there. I finally gave a sigh and patted Toshiro in the head.

"You did nothing wrong. You kept your promise about being friends. So friends we shall be.", I said with a sad smile. Toshiro was about to say something but I put my hand over his mouth so he can keep listening. "If you like me, love me, want me, need me we can never be because for now we will be friends. Whatever happened with that girl…never happened…so please…if you really love me…be my friend first.", I said and started walking away.

After 10 minutes of not hearing his voice I hear him yelling at the top of his voice saying "I will you can count on me!" I gave a smile and finally went home.

Of course like how I said, dad was crying and almost flooded the whole house with his tears and never let me go of that tight hug and kissed me over a million times. He was call school and said I was sick so I a bit happy that I could get rest and Ichigo was also gonna tell the captains I was sick as well. I just hoped they would believe him and let me off for this one time.


	6. Chapter 6

I dream a pleasant dream. When I awake I see Shuhei's face really close to me. I scream and kick him in the stomach only to fall off my bed laying on him.

"Don't scare me like that!" I said getting off him and walking to the bathroom to fix my crazy bed hair. "I'm sorry Karin but you looked cute in your sleep I would of actually kissed you if you didn't wake up." Shuhei said calmly with no blush while I stood there frozen bloodshot red all over my face.

"S-so why are you here?" I finally asked calming down a bit but still blushing. "Ichigo told the captains you were ill and captains don't ever get a break but since you just started being captain and not use to it yet they have made an exception." Shuhei said sitting on the bed. "I see and what is Ichigo doing?" I asked coming back dressed in casual pants and a blue shirt. Shuhei gives a smirk. I give a confused look and wait to hear what he has to say.

"Since you are not present for your squad your brother is taking care of everything. As I was leaving I saw Ichigo dragged back to your office." He said with another smirk.

I giggle a tiny bit but I knew I won't be hearing the end of it with Ichigo. As I grab my phone and soccer ball I quickly go down but instead there he stood in front of me with a smile.

"ummm is there something else you have to tell me?" I asked. "As a lieutenant I must take care of half of the captains work so they don't feel that much stress put to them." He stated. "Yes but that is for their squad alone which is why we each have a lieutenant." I stated back. "Well since your lieutenant is busy helping Ichigo deal with all your work and I am free the captains decided I should take care of you till you return."

I give a confused look with a hint of anger. I maybe Ichigo's little sister but I'm not 5! I give a sigh and try to explain that I do not need a babysitter but Shuhei didn't care orders are orders and I started to getting more mad.

"I'm not here to babysit you Karin but if you want we can make this into a date. How about it?" Shuhei said getting close to me we could have kissed. Should I go?


	7. Chapter 7

I step away from him with a blush and nod my head for a yes. Shuhei smiles and changes into casual clothes with a guitar. Wearing a white shirt, black jeans and a leather black jacket. He looked so handsome. I couldn't believe I was going on a date with him.

Shuhei takes me to the mall to go shopping but I don't really shop so instead we went to the arcade where I kept beating him games. After that we went to the soccer field for me to practice soccer while he got played with his guitar.

The way he played was so beautiful. I could never stop listening to him play. He asked me a few times to sing but I was too shy to try since i thought my voice wouldn't be good. "Come on Karin I bet your voice is great you can sing a bit if you want for this whole song." Shuhei said starting the familiar melody I knew.

I take a deep breath and close my eyes as I slowly wait for the melody to start again to sing. When I hear it I try the best i could with my singing. "All those days watching from the windows. All those years outside looking in. All that time never even knowing; just how blind I've been. Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight. Now I'm here, suddenly I see. Standing here, it's all so clear. I'm where I am meant to be~." I take a breath and look at Shuhei for a second and it seemed he liked my singing.

"And at last I see the light. And it's like the fog has lifted. And at last I see the light. And it's like the sky is new. And it's warm and real and bright. And the world has somehow shifted. All at once everything looks different. Now that I see you~." As I sing that last part I look at Shuhei who smiles at me. I smile back and listen to him play the melody.

When the guy part was going to come up soon I didn't think he would have singed it. "All those days chasing down a daydream. All those years living in a blur. All that time never truly seeing things, the way they were. Now she's here shining in the starlight. Now she's here, suddenly I know. If she's here its crystal clear I'm where I'm meant to go~" Shuhei's voice was amazing and when we sang the rest of the song we had a beautiful melody that everyone would of loved. "And at last I see the light~. And it's like the fog has lifted~. And at last I see the light~. And it's like the sky is new~. And it's warm and real and bright and the world has somehow shifted~. All at once, everything is different now that I see you. Now that I see~ you~"

As the song ends Shuhei leans closer to me ready to kiss me and I blush wondering if I should close my eyes and let him or turn my head so he could just kiss my cheek. I decide that one little kiss on the lips wouldn't hurt till I opened my eyes to se Shuhei frozen in ice leaning in like he was just about to kiss me.


	8. Chapter 8

As I circle around shuhei who is now in a block of ice, I think of ways to break him free but if I freed him he could die. If I used my powers, chainsaw the ice or use a hair dryer on high and watch my sister kill both of us for using it. Instead I flew us home and had my sister deal with unfreezing him.

I quietly sneaked around the soul society trying to find toshiro but no one has seen him. I start to look all around again till I finally spot him looking around hoping not to be seen. Too bad that the moments he took one step a sword was to his throat and me right beside him holding that sword.

"You know captains can't harm their lieutenant or anyone else's." I said slowly putting my sword away. His expression was surprising yet shocked that I would put a sword to his throat. "You just can't keep your promises can you? One kiss wouldn't change my feelings about you." I said putting my hands to my hips. "I'm trying I really am! I didn't mean to break the rules and I would never break them till today and I'm sorry. It's just that…I didn't think he would be there in the human world…with you. I was going to see how you were feeling but then your sister said you had gone somewhere with another soul reaper." He said putting his head down.

"How long did it take you to find us? How much did you hear?" I asked. "I found you when you were about to sing and I heard it all. How beautiful your vice is, I could never stop hearing it. Then when he got closer to you I wanted to get in between you too but instead I froze him." He said still with his head down and reached out for my hand.

I was going to say something till I heard a familiar voice from behind. 'I see you're in full health Karin. Good now I don't have to deal with your annoying brother. He at least got some of your work done and since tomorrow you have no school you can stay." I turn around to see my lieutenant Alex. He had dark purple short/ longish hair. His hair was long on one side that it covered his left eye. He had light blue eyes that sparkled. He is also mean. I don't think I never once saw him smile just smirk. He goes to school with me which is a shocker but just that he is a year older than me. "I also see that captain hitsugaya is with you. Well if you excuse us captain; Karin lets go."

"Captain Karin you mean. You have no right to call her by her name like you are her dear friend." Toshiro said angrily. "For your explanation **Captain** she had told me to call her by her name ad also it is none of your business wither a lieutenant and Captain have a good or bad relationship as long as they can get their work done." Alex said glaring at toshiro. He glared back and you could feel an electric bolt in between them like where I am standing. I push alex towards my office waving goodbye to toshiro only to hear and find out a certain someone. "BY the way captain hitsugaya my "loving" sister enjoyed the time you both spent that night **Captain** Karin went to see you. I hope you know when my sister starts to "fall" for someone there is no giving up till she gets what she wants."

I didn't know wither to hit alex in the head for not telling me or yell at toshiro for planning that "private" moment with alex's sister. Instead I walked away to finish my work.


	9. Chapter 9

As I finish my work and schoolwork I never paid attention to what Alex said. He shouldn't have kept it to himself that his sister was the girl toshiro had a "moment" together. "Karin!" I hear Alex yell with a killing face on. "What!" I yell back getting out of my chair and slamming my hands on the desk. "I asked if you wanted to practice soccer, kendo or fight against me in training." He said calming down. "Oh I know which one to pick." I whispered turning around. I could sense that Alex was glaring but I don't care I'm captain and he shouldn't have lied.

"Look you maybe captain but you don't have to act childish. I am your senpai in school and captain of the soccer and kendo team. Don't forget who let the boy's on the soccer team stop messing with you when they found out a girl was better than them." He said making a point.

"I thanked you already! We aren't in school either! We are captain and lieutenant now!" I stated still angry. "I'm right here you don't want the whole society to hear your business do you? You were already the number 1 gossip to talk about you should also thank me I ended that." Looking at his clipboard that showed my whole entire schedule. "Now since we are free from doing our work for 3 days we can either train, soccer or kendo now which do you prefer? He asked.

"Don't change the topic! It's not like you would ever care about my life or anyone else's!" I said still angry. "I know you're mad I didn't tell you but I didn't know it was my sister till she told me." He said looking at me now. "And what? You're going to tell me you were worried about me. That's why you did that?" I asked. He didn't say anything at the end and I started walking towards the door to be grabbed and pulled beside Alex. "What? If you want me to pick then soccer, kendo and training last." He still wouldn't let go though almost like he was about to kiss me.


End file.
